


The Doctor

by rikacain



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John is the Doctor.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/pseuds/rikacain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a fob watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor

John has a fob watch.

It is an old, peculiar thing - an inheritance of sorts, if you will. He keeps it on the mantelpiece, and even though it looked absolutely out of place no one moves it. There’s no particular place for it to be, so why bother? Sherlock gives it a quick look-over, once or twice or thrice, deduces mundanely unimportant things before returning his attention to matters such as the latest case Scotland Yard delivers to his phone.

At times, when there is absolutely nothing to do, he takes the fob watch in his hand and just observes. Silver with the markings of old age, but relatively little scratches - John does not use it, not with analog clocks and phones to tell the time. There is no mark of who made the watch, no mark of who it belonged to before John, and Sherlock is not even compelled to find out from the pattern on its case. He observes and let it weigh in his hand, not too heavy yet not light.

On the rare occasion he does open it, the tick-tick-tick is barely audible and the time is always on - never too fast nor slow. The inside is remarkably ordinary, reminiscent of the 1850s, simple clock hands and roman numerals. There are no names engraved, and no sign of use. It is so uninteresting that Sherlock does not even want to try and take it apart and put it back altogether again.

John seems mostly unaware of it, anyway. (That is, if he ever wanted to try.) Mrs. Hudson has once asked him about it and he looked as if he had forgotten its existence entirely. No one pursues the matter after that.

(Although, on rainy days and days that John seems to be affected aversely by an event of some sort, the watch whispers low and reassuring, and no one save Sherlock when he is up to his wrists in nicotine patches hears it.)

John has a fob watch, and they continue solving the next case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
